The Sound of Silence
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: A new family moves into the neighborhood, a rock group by the name of Metal Voice who's leader is a 10yr old girl named Ren Hagane. However, the girl has issues, and not the kind one would expect. See how things go when Huey turns out to be the only person outside Metal Voice, that understands her. (not a romance fic.) Rated M for language and violence, and hints of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So out of boredom I decided to write a Boondocks fanfiction. I don't agree with—well anything the show talks about half the time, but it's a show for entertainment so I don't get worked up about it. Though sometimes I wish I could smack both Huey and Riley, I do enjoy the show. I won't use half the language in this show well one word specifically but since Riley's a wannabe gangster he tends to use it a lot, so I'll probably just bleep it out. Just a warning, if I get crap from anyone review I WILL pm you, and I WILL call you out on your bullshit. Ok? Now if you guys are familiar with anything I've done you'll know my first few chapters tend to be a bit choppy, please bare with me. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It was a quiet summer day in the small suburbs, Riley was playing some basketball against himself, Granddad was watching some reality show about some basketball housewives, and Huey was hanging out outside with Jasmine as she tried to create some small talk with him. Yup, everything was quiet. That is, until a large moving van came rolling into the neighborhood behind it a large black van with the words 'Metal Voice' spray painted on the sliding door. It was blaring heavy punk music, and was catching the attention of the entire neighborhood.

"What the hell is goin on outside?" Granddad shouted opening the door and glaring outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Looks like someone's moving into the old Thugnificent house." Huey said as he watched the moving van stop in front of the large mansion like house the famous rapper once lived in. it had been for sale for quite some time and by now had probably gone down in price.

"Think it's another rapper gang? That'd be tight, after Thugnificent left this place's been nuthin but boring." Riley said crossing his arms.

"Judging by the music I doubt that." Huey answered, Granddad glared as the music continued while the movers climbed out of the truck.

"Well I don't care who they are, I wish they'd turn that damn music _off_!" He growled, "They're disturbing the peace or whatever."

"You could go ask them to turn it down." Jasmine suggested, as if on cue Granddad stomped over toward the large house as two men piled out of the car. One was a very tall lanky man with shoulder length black hair, with pale white skin, he wore a black trench coat and was carrying a box marked 'music', the other was a whole head shorter than the other with short shaggy brown hair, he wore a white sex pistols t-shirt, he also carried a box filled with CDs.

"Hey, would you two turn that crap off?!" Robert shouted angrily. The two had their backs turned to him, and didn't seem to have heard him. "Hey! HEY!"

"I don't think they can hear you Granddad." Huey said as he, Riley, and Jasmine walked up to the old man. Robert let out a frustrated scream. He stopped when something bumped into him. He turned, glaring as he came face to face with a stack of boxes. A woman with long lilac colored hair tied off into a downward ponytail peeked her head from around the boxes. She stared at Robert confused.

"Would you turn that music off already!?" He shouted again, the woman gave a slight smile and shrugged and shook her head, signifying that she didn't know what he was saying. she then looked to the black van and shouted something Robert couldn't hear. With that the music stopped and a tall woman with blond hair tied off into four ponytails, stepped out of the driver side of the vehicle. She walked up to stand next to the lilac haired woman, placing her hand on her hip.

"Sorry 'bout the music." She said her voice held a standard British accent. Robert stared slack jawed as the the woman with purple hair set the boxes down. The blond wore blue jeans and a tank-top that had the British flag on it. The top was obliviously worn a lot, as the bottom edge was ripped and exposed her belly, as well as her cleavage. The purple haired woman looked more like she stepped right out of the 80's. Hair was pulled back into a giant pink bow and she was wearing neon purple leggings with a black off-shoulder tunic that exposed the strap of her purple tank-top. There was a long silence between the trio, causing a bit of awkwardness with the two women.

"Uh, right. I'm Rebecca Kensington, but you can call me Becky." The blond—Becky, introduced extending her hand toward Robert, "And 80's here is Creepie."

"I'm…Robert Freeman, I live next door with my grandkids, Huey and Riley." Robert said introducing himself and the two boys and taking Becky's hand and shaking it.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" a male voice shouted from the steps of the house. the freemans, and Jasmine looked to see the two men that were previously inside walk out.

"Kenny, Othello! Come meet our new neighbors! The Freemans." Creepie shouted waving to the two guys as they walked toward them.

"Sup, I'm Othello." The man with the anarchy T-shirt said, holding his hand up for a high five, Robert scowled and left him hanging.

"I'm Kenny." The black haired man said introducing himself. Upon closer inspection, Robert and the others noticed that Kenny was wearing eyeliner, and black nailpolish. Riley made a face.

"Uuuh. Man, you gay." He said taking a step back from the group. Kenny scowled down at him, annoyed.

"Right, anyway, Kenny, Othello, this is Robert Freeman and his grandkids." Becky said ignoring Riley, "They came to welcome us the neighborhood."

"Actually, we came to ask you to turn your music down." Huey said flatly. Becky turned to the young boy.

"Oh, sorry bout that. Our girl Ren, likes to play it loud and proud." She explained, "You might like her, she's about your guys' age."

"Someone let you guys have a kid?" Riley asked, "Damn, must be crazy."

The four adults scowled down at the mouthy brat, Becky went to say something when the sound of a car door slamming cut her off. she looked over to the van and smiled, "Speak of the devil, that's her getting out of the car."

"Why don't you kids go introduce yourselves, while I help these fine ladies…and uh gentlemen move into their new home." Robert said, Becky and Creepie smile kindly, while Kenny and Othello gave unsure looks.

"Aw that's so sweet of you." Creepie said. Huey, and Riley rolled their eyes but followed Jasmine as she excitedly ran over toward the black van, where a young girl with silver hair tied off into pigtails leaned against the door sucking on a lollipop. She had harsh looking, merlot eyes and was dressed in all black with a black skirt and a cut off shirt that exposed part of her belly and a black leather jacket and studded collar. She stood listening to an mp3 player. She looked up when she noticed the three children walk up to her.

"Hi I'm Jasmine, and this is Huey and Riley." Jasmine said introducing herself and the two boys. Ren cocked an eyebrow, but remained silent as she scanned their faces. Huey gave an indifferent expression, the complete opposite of Riley who gave the girl a sour look.

"What's your name?" Jasmine asked. Still no answer. Huey cocked an eyebrow, this girl was a bit strange.

"Ey, I know you heard her." Riley shouted, "What's your name? And why you dressed like a hoe?"

Ren pushed herself off the van and walked up to Riley. Her wine colored eyes glared at him as she pulled her hand back, and forming a fist. She punched Riley off his feet and glared silently. Jasmine let out a scream, while Huey sighed.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem you psycho!" Riley shouted, wiping his lip that was now bleeding.

"Her name's Ren Hagane, and she isn't a hoe." Huey explained, walking up to Ren, who's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jasmine asked. Huey couldn't explain it, Ren didn't say a word, but somehow she had given her name, and curse Riley for calling her a hoe. Ren's expression returned to indifference as she crossed her arms, though Huey was sure she was smirking on the inside.

"I dunno, I just do." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Riley glared up at Ren.

"I don't care how you know that. This bitch is dead!" He shouted standing up and balling his hands into fists. Ren gave no reaction as Riley got ready to fight. Before the first punch was thrown Huey held out his arm to stop his younger brother.

"Riley don't be stupid." He said.

"Hey, I didn't start this, she did." Riley shouted, Jasmine looked to Ren whose eyes narrowed.

"And she'd have no problem finishing it either, but I don't wanna explain to Granddad why you got into a fight with our new neighbor." Huey said. Riley huffed.

"Whatever, you just lucky Huey's here to stop me." He said wiping his nose. Ren snorted and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's so cool having another girl here in the neighborhood!" Jasmine shouted happily taking Ren's hand and smiling, "We should totally be friends."

Ren stared silently her eyes widened with surprise by the cheeriness the other girl. She cleared her throat and snatched her hands from Jasmine, but nodded. Her expression still the same, but she seemed to genuinely agree with Jasmine's offer. She even looked to Huey with one of her hands out toward him, silently asking if he wanted to do the same.

"Sure, whatever." Huey said shrugging his shoulders. Ren nodded and held up her thumb acknowledging his acceptance. She then glared at Riley with the hint of a threat toward him. Riley glared back.

"You wanna say somethin? Say it, I dare you." He growled. Ren shoved her middle finger in his face and let out a small growl of annoyance.

"She doesn't want you anywhere near her or her house." Huey explained. Riley huffed.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't want to be anyway near you anyway freak! You crazy! I'm goin' home." He shouted, then stomped off towards his house. Ren huffed back, then looked to Jasmine and Huey.

"Will you be going to school with us in the fall?" Jasmine asked. Ren nodded, "That's great! I hope we'll all get to be in the same class! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ren shrugged as Jasmine's father called for her to come home. Jasmine smiled and waved Ren and Huey goodbye, and mentioning how she would see the two the next day. Once gone Huey scowled to Ren, who scowled back.

"So, are you a mute?" Huey asked. Ren cut her eyes and shook her head no. "So then why don't you say anything?"

Ren shook her hand in the air then pointed to her throat, while placing the other on her hip.

"Condition huh? And you take medicine so you can sing?" He asked, Ren nodded and leaned back on the van's sliding door. She then tapped her knuckle on the metal pointing out the words spray painted in electric blue, "For the band Metal Voice?"

Ren nodded.

"So, do you know why I know what you're saying?" he then asked. Ren nodded again, "You gonna explain it?"

She shrugged.

"Ok, yeah. Some people just click like that I guess. I can believe it." Huey said, "That'd explain why Jasmine and Riley don't hear you."

Ren nodded then motioned toward the house as she silently invited Huey inside. He was reluctant at first, seeing how he never really had any reason to come to the old house to begin with, however he agreed and followed Ren inside. Ren explained to him how they moved from a tiny area called Edo City. It wasn't really much of a City, but it had a large enough population to be called one. She also explained how she was basically the one that ran the band of misfits, and how while the name was in Becky and Blud—a name that Kenny went by most the time—while it was in their name, the house was bought by her. Huey didn't ask how a girl their age could afford it, figuring that was a question he really didn't want the answer to. Instead he just looked around the building with Ren, exploring the many rooms with her. They stopped when they made it to the living room area, there the duo caught Robert and Creepie talking to each other, while Robert was carrying a box marked 'Creepie's room' and by the strained look on Robert's face it seemed to be heavy.

"You sure you don't need any help with that Mr. Freeman?" Creepie asked with a sweet smile. Robert shook his head and forced a grin.

"Nah, not at all baby doll. And by the way, you and your Becky friend can call me Robert." He answered. From the doorway Ren crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto one foot. She narrowed her eyes at Robert.

"That's my granddad." Huey said, answering Ren's unasked question. Her eye shifted toward him, her expression was one of agitation, "He does this all the time. He sees a woman like your two friends and well…you see."

Ren let out a growl of annoyance and stomped over to the two adults. Huey followed as Ren stopped just in front of Robert Freeman and cleared her throat getting their attention. Creepie stood up straight when she noticed the girl standing with an annoyed expression.

"Oh! Hagane-sama, I didn't hear you come in." She said scratching a nonexistent itch on the back of her head. "How long ya been there?"

"Long enough." Huey said. Robert looked down at the two kids, and smiled at Ren.

"You must be this Ren girl I've heard about, you like the neighborhood so far baby girl?" He asked kindly. Ren curled her lip back in a sneer, she could tell that Robert's kindness towards her was slightly forced.

"Granddad, I think you should give Creepie her stuff back." Huey then said. Creepie swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Yeah, I can handle it," She said taking the box from Robert's hands, "Besides, this has my synthesizer piano in it, I'd just die if anything happened to it."

With that Creepie left the room, large box in hand. Once gone Ren gave Robert a glared, she then held up her fingers and motioned towards her eyes then to Robert, signifying that she was watching him. After that she walked off, silently waving indicating she'd be back in a bit. Robert looked to Huey.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked. Huey shrugged.

"Ren doesn't seem to like you hitting on her band members." He explained holding out his arms, "And really I don't think it's a good idea that you do it either. It's not right. Creepie and Becky are, what? Twenty? Twenty-one? You're an old man in his sixties, it's not right."

"Who asked you? I'm a grown man, I can flirt with whoever I want." Robert said crossing his arms.

"Yeah a grown sixty year old hitting on a twenty year old." Huey pointed out. Robert pursed his lips and scowled down at his grandson. He let out a huff, showing that he was annoyed, but other than that said nothing.

"Right, so if you'll just move the couch and TV to the living room and the band equipment into the recording room that'll be it. We can handle the rest ourselves." Becky's voice said smoothly as she and one of the movers entered the room with Ren not far behind. The mover nodded and shouted something to the other workers. Becky then began talking to Ren just before she noticed Robert and Huey.

"Oh, Mr. Freeman, thanks a lot for your help," she said, putting her hands in her pockets, "All that's left is the furnisher, and we're just gonna leave that to the movers."

"Oh, ok. Not a problem baby doll. You just give me a call if you need anything," Robert said, "I'm just next door, and I'm available, any time."

"Right, well Creepie, Othello, Ren, _Kenny_ and I are just gonna get settled in." Becky said emphasizing the odd man's name to make a point that seemed to be lost on Robert as he gave Becky a wink and walked out with Huey. When they left Becky let out a loud sigh.

"Oi! I thought the ol' man'd nevuh leave!" She growled, her proper accent turning cockney, She leaned against the wall and looked down at Ren, "Right, so Rennie, wha' ya fink o' the place so far?"

Ren shrugged.

"Yeh, I guess. See ya made nice with thet Freeman kid." Becky said.

"You mean that little shit head that called Blud here gay?" Othello's voice asked as he and Kenny entered the room with Creepie. Ren shook her head.

"Naw, Rennie says she knocked the kid right ou'uh 'is shoes." Becky said, "Says 'e called 'er a bloody doxy 'e did."

"Not really someone you want in your house is he?" Kenny asked. "What's his name again? Riley?"

"Yeh, well, Ren, ya might wanna go unpack so ya got suh'um to wear tomorrow. Don't want ya gettin in fights with the neighuh kids." Becky said, Ren rolled her eyes. She didn't exactly see the point with getting along with anyone else. She's already made two friends, even if one of them sorta pushed the relationship onto her.

**And that's chapter one everybody. It's around 5 am here where I live. I decided to wait until I was finished with the first chapter before going to bed. So what'd you think of my OCs? These guys have already made an appearance in some of my previous fictions, however some of their characteristics were watered down due to the fact I put them in an old kid's show I liked to watch. As for Becky's accent. I've never actually written for someone with a cockney accent, I would normally just point out the accent and leave it be. I might go back to doing that, depending on what I hear in your reviews. Please review, and if you flame me I will call you out on your shit and block you. Criticism is welcomed, but if you're an ass I'm gonna ignore you. Thanks bye! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yay 2****nd**** chapter! I haven't gotten any reviews but plenty of visitors. Wahoo! I'm glad to have people slightly interested. So you met my OC band, and while I know that this is fixated around rap when it comes to music, but I prefer rock music and heavy metal. So yeah I'm gonna talk about rock and roll rather than rap, though I might talk about Rap Metal. Woo music! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been a day since Ren Hagane and her gang moved into the Thugnificent mansion. Already the group had began to notice the difference between suburbs and city life. It was early in the morning when the doorbell to the Metal House went off. Tomas Dubois, Jasmine's father, had decided to pay the new neighbors a late welcome. For the first 5 minutes there was no answer, but that wasn't going to shy Tom and his annoyingly neighborly attitude away. Oh no, he just kept ringing the door bell—which was still rigged to play a song by Thugnificent—and wait until someone answered.

Inside the loud rap music from the doorbell was starting to wear on the inhabitants nerves. Becky stomped through the hallways. Annoyed she kicked an empty box that had been left out and let out a loud curse as she did so.

"I'm gonna wallop the Blaggard that's ringin' that bloody door bell!" she hissed, "Ey! Othello! Weren't you supposed to rewire that damn bell!"

When Othello didn't answer Becky opened the door and put on her sweet face, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm your neighbor Tom Dubois, my little girl Jasmine came over with Robert Freeman and his grandkids yesterday. Seems he had a head start in welcoming you to the neighborhood." Tom said kindly, Becky leaned on the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow. "See I'm a lawyer so I work all day so I didn't get to…"

"That's nice." Becky said, politely cutting Tom off from his rambling. Tom cleared his throat as he remembered the reason for visiting.

"Right, sorry. I just came to welcome you to the neighborhood, and invite you and your family to dinner some time." He said, Becky pursed her lips.

"Oh, sorry neighbor, we're still unpacking, probably will be until later tonight." She said, "We have a lot of things to unpack."

"Oh another time then?" Tom asked. Becky nodded then before Tom got to say another word she shut the door on him. She turned and leaned on the door.

"Who was that?" Creepie asked coming out from the living room followed by the rest of the household. Becky let out a sigh of agitation.

"I'll nevuh get used to these neighbuhly types." She explained, "Hey Othello, I thought ya rewired that damn doorbell?"

"Oh yeah. Knew I forgot something." Othello said with a grin, "Who'd that realtor say used to live here again?"

"Some rapper, said his career went down the drain and he had to sell, lucky for us." Kenny explained.

"Oh yeah real lucky, have you seen this place?" Creepie shouted, "He's got gold plated statues of naked women, can you say tacky much."

"I dunno Creep, I think the statues are neat. Real works of art." Othello said with a big grin on his face. Becky and Creepie narrowed their eyes at the brown haired man, who didn't seem willing to take back his comment, despite the women's distaste. Meanwhile next to Othello Kenny, kept quiet, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"Well lucky for the rest o' us it's not up to you whether they stay or go." Becky said crossing her arms, "It's up to Ren."

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Hagane-sama this morning?" Kenny asked speaking up. The group paused, and looked around the room.

"Knowin' 'er she's off lookin round the neighbuhood." Becky said.

~0~

Sure enough as Becky had proclaimed Ren was out front, silently looking over the small neighborhood of which she had moved into. It was a typical neighborhood in Ren's eyes as she scanned the area, seeing a kid on a skateboard, several adults watering their lawns to make them look nice a green to keep up with the other. She could hear loud rap music blaring out from a passerby car, she curled her lip back in a sneer. Ren never _could_ stand the sound of rap music. It lacked in substance to her.

"Ren!" A voice shouted toward her from across the street. Ren looked over her sunglasses she was wearing to keep the morning sun out of her eyes, and saw the familiar face of Jasmine who she'd met the day before. She was smiling and filled with energy as she ran across the street—looking both ways before doing so—and ran over to her.

"Huey and me were going to hang out today, wanna come?" She asked sweetly. Ren shrugged, and dug into the pocket of her ripped black jeans and retrieved a lollipop. Jasmine beamed as she grabbed Ren's hand and drug her off towards her house. There they met up with Huey who was sitting on the curb waiting for them.

"Sup." Was all he said. Ren silently held up her two fingers signifying the peace symbol in response.

"So Ren since you're new to the neighborhood why don't you choose what we do?" Jasmine asked sweetly. Ren was silent as she took out her lollipop and fiddled with it between her thumb and forefinger. Jasmine stood as an air of awkwardness settled between the two. "Oookay…."

"She doesn't know what there is _to_ do in Woodcrest." Huey stated as he stood up from his spot on the sidewalk. Jazmine looked to Ren who nodded.

"Oh! Well there's lots of things to do!" She said happily.

"Not really." Huey mumbled.

"I could ask my dad and we could go to the mall, or the video arcade." Jazmine continued, ignoring Huey's negativity, "Hey do you like Usher? I have his newest album!"

Ren made a face, then shook her head indicating she didn't share in frizzy haired girl's musical interest. Jazmine pouted a bit, clearly she had been hoping she and the new girl had something in common as far as music.

"Oh, then what do you like?" she asked. Ren paused for a moment then stuck the candy stick back into her mouth as she unzipped her leather jacket revealing a white make-shift band T-shirt with the name 'Sex pistols' spray painted on it.

"I've never heard of uh…that." Jazmine said, trying not to call the group by name since in her household she'd get into trouble for saying the first word.

"It's a British Punk Rock group." Huey pointed out. Ren nodded confirming this.

"Well I've never heard of them, hey we should go to the music store in the mall, you can show them to me!" Jazmine said enthusiastically. Ren shrugged as Tom, Jazmine's father came up the drive way.

"Hey, Jazmine I see you and Huey are getting to know the new neighbor girl." He said with a chipper smile on his face. Ren pushed her sunglasses up her face, she was beginning to think the cheeriness ran in the family.

"Hey daddy, this is Ren. We were hoping you could take us to the mall." Jazmine asked sweetly.

"Sure thing sweetie, but I'm going to need permission from Ren's mom and dad first." Tom said then looked to Ren who's brows were cocked. Once again her silence made the air awkward, and once again Huey decided to translate Ren's silence.

"The people she lives with don't really care what she does so long as they don't get a phone call to pick her up from a police station." He said, Tom pursed his lips, but then smiled again and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okidokie then." He said, he decided to let it go from there. Though it would most likely come up later in the day, of that Ren was sure. However, either way the group was able to go to the mall. Huey decided to tag along for the simple fact that he was sure Ren's silence would only continue to cause awkwardness between them all. For that Ren expressed her silent thanks.

"So Ren, what do your parents do for a living?" Tom asked as he drove the group into town. Ren didn't make any motion to indicate she heard his question. It was an action—or lack thereof—that Huey gave notice to, especially since she also didn't make any silent comment on the subject either.

"I think that's a personal issue Mr. Dubois." Huey said speaking for her. Ren nodded.

"Oookay." Tom said awkwardly.

"I feel I should also point out that while Ren lives with them, she's not related to anyone in the house they moved into." He then said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jazmine asked. Huey shrugged.

"She told me yesterday." He explained. Jazmine pouted and looked to Ren as the three of them sat in the back seat.

"Oh…" Jazmine trailed off. She felt out of the loop, it had only been a day since Ren moved into the house down the street and already she had made friends with Huey. However, she chose to stay positive about it. She decided to do her best to get Ren to open up to her.

After a twenty minute drive into town the group finally made it to the mall. Tom had dropped the trio off at the entrance; he had gotten a last minute call to go into the office in the car. He allowed the trio to stay and asked Huey to call his granddad to come watch them. Something Huey had no intention of doing.

"So Ren have you actually listened to Usher?" Jazmine asked upon entering the music store, Huey went off to do something else while the two girls looked at CD's. Ren shook her head, "Then how can you say you don't like him if you never heard him?"

Ren shook her head and pulled out a CD from the stack and handed it to the young girl. It had the words Bad4Good written on the cover. Jazmine scowled down at the CD unsure what to think about it. Ren reached for the headset and placed them on Jazmine's head, she then scanned the CD into the music sampler. Jazmine went wide eyed when the music started to play.

"This music sounds kind of angry." She said taking the headset off, Ren shrugged as she shook her head. She then replaced the headphones on Jazmine's head and skipped down to a song labeled 'Devil in the Angel,' Jazmine gave an uneasy look to Ren as she gave a reassuring look to her. "Oh, That's actually kind of cool."

Ren placed her hands on her hip and nodded, happy to have gotten the response she had received.

"So hey, would you be willing to listen to Usher?" Jazmine asked holding an Usher CD. Ren scowled and shook her head. She held up the rock symbol.

"So, what else do you like?" she asked. Ren paused for a moment then held up her finger signifying she'd be back. She then left Jazmine returning a moment later with a pen and paper, "What're you doing?"

After a moment of scribbling Ren held up the paper.

"What's this?" Jasmine asked, Ren pointed to the paper, "Oh. You can't talk can you?"

Ren nodded her head.

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to us yesterday?" Jasmine then asked Ren nodded a second time, then scribbled on the note pad again. This time explaining her condition, and why she didn't speak to them when they'd met yesterday. She also explained that while she couldn't verbally speak there were a few people who could understand her without the need of speaking, and that she could still communicate through gestures and writing out words on paper or a cellphone. Jasmine nodded.

"That's a real bummer." She said, "So you can't speak like at all?"

Ren shook her head then scribbled something else, explaining that she could speak with the medicine she took, however the medicine was expensive so she didn't want to waste it with idle chatter.

"Oh, ok." Jasmine then said, "I get it now."

"Are you guys done yet?" Huey asked, finally appearing from wherever he had gone. The two girls nodded as they both grabbed their CD's. One Usher, one Sex Pistols, and they proceeded to the checkout.

"Huey, did you find any music?" Jasmine asked. Huey scowled and shook his head.

"They never have the Elton John music I like. I hate this place." He explained. Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah I like Elton John, what's the problem?"

Ren held up her hands in defense, signifying no judgment, quickly dissolving an argument. As the trio left the music store—CD's Purchased—Huey spoke.

"Oh yeah, I called Grandad. He said he was too busy helping you guys unpack to come pick us up." He explained. Jasmine pouted, while Ren crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her left foot. She scowled, clearly annoyed, and wondering why he was at her house? It was clear that Ren didn't like Huey's granddad, not that Huey could blame her, her first encounter with him he was flirting shamelessly with her pianist.

"I could call my mom." Jasmine offered as she looked at Huey and Ren who both seemed a bit fumed, "I'll go call my mom. She'll pick us up."

** Second chapter isn't much better than the first, but it's gonna be slow at first. Please don't be angry. The next chapter (whenever I get around to typing it) will be better (I hope) I finally got a review which made me want to keep typing but keep in mind with me, I need to watch the TV show in order to be inspired to type. I have a lot of other things goin on though so, I dunno. Keep your fingers crossed. Review please! Reviews also keep my stories alive.**


End file.
